warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Barkface
|pastaffie=WindClan, LionClan |age=Approx. 153 moons (12.75 years) at death |death=Unknown |kit=Barkkit |mca=Barkpaw |mc=Barkface |starclan resident=Barkface |mother=Brackenwing |father=Redclaw |brother=Shrewclaw |mentor=Hawkheart |apps=Kestrelflight |position1=Medicine Cat |precededby1=Hawkheart |succeededby1=Kestrelflight |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury. Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story |deadbooks=''Night Whispers, ''Sign of the Moon, The Apprentice's Quest }} Barkface is a dark brown tom with a short tail. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : :Barkkit is born to his parents Brackenwing and Redclaw along with his brother, Shrewkit. Tallkit is a denmate with them. Barkkit and Shrewkit are taking him out to see the Hunting Stones, but Tallkit asks why they can't climb Tallrock. They pass by The Meeting Hollow and see three cats, Heatherstar, Hawkheart, and Reedfeather. They ask where they are going and Shrewkit replies saying the Hunting Stones. They tell them to be careful and tells Barkkit and Shrewkit to keep an eye on Tallkit. : Barkkit asks Shrewkit if they can go slide in the hollow, but Shrewkit complains that he wants to go to the Hunting Stones. Shrewkit picks up a pawful of snow and throws it at Barkkit. Barkkit sneezes and purrs sarcastically that Shrewkit is scary. Shrewkit hurls himself to his brother and they both tumble in the white cold grass. Later, Shrewkit still complains that he wants to go to the Hunting Stones though Barkkit complains that he wants to go to the Hollow. Shrewkit says there isn't enough snow to slide down there yet. Barkkit taunts him saying that he's scared and Shrewkit fights back saying that he opposes. As they are running, Shrewkit and Barkkit are slowed down as Tallkit runs into two of the tunnelers, Woollytail and Cloudrunner. As Tallkit looks around camp while his Clanmates are talking, Barkkit tells Tallkit to hurry up to Shrewkit and him. As Tallkit looked back, Barkkit and Shrewkit where already at Hunting Stones. As Tallkit reached them, Shrewkit declared himself leader on Hunting Stones and Barkkit declared himself the deputy. As Shrewkit taunts Tallkit that he should be underground, Barkkit tells him not to worry and try again. Barkkit reaches his paws down so Tallkit can reach them. :Later, Sandgorse calls over to Tallkit telling him that he needs to learn to dig. Shrewkit taunts that he's going worming, but Barkkit steps in and tells him again that he is just teasing. :While Tallkit is trying to dig again, Barkkit and Shrewkit are playing Rabbit, distracting him from his tunneling. Tallkit begins to get upset because he did not want to move rocks while Barkkit and Shrewkit played Rabbit on the Hunting Stones. Barkkit persuades Tallkit to watch the ceremony. After the ceremony, Tallkit thinks Barkkit and Shrewkit will be moor runners. :Barkkit and Tallkit are playing when Shrewkit begins to tease Tallkit about tunneling. Barkkit tells him to stop acting like an apprentice, as he is only three moons old. :Later, when Shrewkit is arguing with Tallkit, Barkkit asks them what they are arguing about, and why they couldn't just do both of their duties. When Tallkit steps on a thorn, he bounds over to see whats wrong. : Yellowfang's Secret :Barkpaw is seen at the half moon Gathering with his mentor Hawkheart. He meets Runningpaw of ShadowClan and they are both happy to train together. He is also introduced to the other medicine cats. After seeing it was a gorse thorn, he gently pulled it out. Tallkit asks how he knew to do that, and Barkkit responds that it was obvious. Shrewkit then marches over, saying sarcastically that that would help catch prey and fight battles ''Firestar's Quest : In The Prophecies Begin arc Fire and Ice :When Fireheart and Graystripe guide WindClan back home after they have been driven out by ShadowClan and their bloodthirsty leader, Brokenstar, they rest at Ravenpaw and Barley's Farm. During their stay, Barkface sees blood-red clouds, and he looks alarmed. When asked by the others if he is okay, Barkface declares that the day would bring an unnecessary death. His words seem to trouble his leader, Tallstar, even when Fireheart says it will be okay, and that the prophecy will probably show out in an unexpected way. :Later, this message is proven to be true during an ambush between ThunderClan and RiverClan, taking place in the gorge. Whiteclaw, a RiverClan warrior, dies after falling off a steep cliff while battling with Graystripe, thus fulfilling the prophecy. :Barkface is seen at the battle between WindClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan tending to heal the WindClan cats' wounds. ''Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path :He is by his leader, Tallstar, when Fireheart comes to ask WindClan not to fight ThunderClan. He moves away when Fireheart seeks an audience with Tallstar, and he looks nervous for his Clan's safety. The Darkest Hour :Barkface presses cobwebs into Onewhisker's wounds after WindClan is ambushed by the newly formed TigerClan. He is in a tense mood, shown after he snaps at Onewhisker, telling him to stay still. Onewhisker is taken aback, but listens to the medicine cat. :Later, he helps heal injured WindClan cats during the battle with BloodClan. A crowd of cats with injuries group around him, and he is seen guiding them into the safety of some undergrowth to help them, along with Cinderpelt, Fernpaw, Littlecloud and Mudfur. In ''The New Prophecy arc ''Midnight :Barkface is now getting older, but he still remains WindClan's medicine cat. Leafpaw and the other medicine cats meet up with him at the source of one of the moorland streams. When Leafpaw wants to stop and rest, Barkface says that apprentices have no stamina, and it is shown that Leafpaw thinks he favors himself when he sounds grumpy. :Later in the book at the Moonstone, he motions for Mothwing to come and sit down with the rest of the medicine cats. Then the room gets tense, and he murmurs that it is finally time to share tongues with StarClan after all they have troubled the cats. Moonrise :Like the other cats in the Clans, he is extremely hungry when he appears; he is described as a walking skeleton since there is major starvation in WindClan. :Later, he suddenly snarls at Mothwing to stay away from a dead rabbit. Because of this outburst, he decides to explain, and he tells the other medicine cats at their half-moon gathering why WindClan is starving. Twolegs had been poisoning the rabbits, making them unsafe to eat, and many cats had died already from the sickness. When Leafpaw suggests they bury it, Barkface sadly says there is no point, and that no WindClan cat would touch it now. Afterwards, Leafpaw bans eating rabbits from ThunderClan because of the information Barkface had given her. Dawn :Barkface appears at Fourtrees with Tallstar, Crowpaw, and other Clan cats. When there is no sign from StarClan, and there is a brief argument between Tallstar and Firestar, Barkface leads Tallstar back to the WindClan camp, ready to support him from tripping or falling if need be. :During the journey to the Clans' new home, when he sees Tallstar's strength failing, Barkface suggests they should find a place to rest before continuing. Firestar says there's a copse up ahead, and he leads them there. He helps Leafpaw find an herb for Morningflower, as her paw is raw from walking, and he comments that the marigold leaves they were using looked a little like something WindClan used on the moors. He tells Morningflower specifically not to lick it, as it would never toughen. :Later, when the Clans find the Tribe of Rushing Water, he suggests that the most tired and weak cats should take the nests, and the others could rest where they could find space. He also comments that the Clans are safe from the snow and the wind in the Tribe's cave. Starlight :Barkface helps his frail leader, Tallstar, along with Onewhisker, a WindClan warrior. He crouches over him with a worried look on his face. Then he nudges him up and finds a good place for him to sleep. :When Cinderpelt and Leafpaw go to visit him, Cinderpelt asks how Tallstar is doing. Barkface sighs, and says he is sleeping since he is very weak. He also says the journey was too much for him, and StarClan must be awaiting him. Leafpaw asks if there's anything he can do to help, but Barkface shakes his head and says that Tallstar had been a noble leader, but he can't go on forever. Later in this conversation, he says that StarClan will send them a sign about the Moonstone. He asks if any of the other medicine cats have coltsfoot for Tallstar. Mothwing says no, but juniper berries would work as well. Barkface is pleased at her suggestion. :Later, Barkface calls Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Onewhisker to him, saying that Tallstar wants to see them. He leaves, missing the part when Tallstar declares Onewhisker his deputy and successor, as he is off collecting herbs for Tallstar. Tallstar dies right when he gets back, and Barkface sadly comments that Tallstar walks with StarClan now. :Barkface gratefully accepts help from Leafpaw when he does not have enough herbs to care for his two sick elders, Darkfoot and Morningflower. :Later, Leafpaw comes to tell him about the Moonpool, and he is seen the next night at the there. He offers to take Onewhisker to the Moonpool the next day, but Onewhisker says that Barkface shouldn't make the journey twice in two days. He had waited a long time to get his name and nine lives, and he could wait some more. Twilight :Barkface meets with Cinderpelt, Leafpool, and Littlecloud on the way to the Moonpool. He tells them that Onestar is a strong leader. His tone of voice is neutral, making it clear to the other cats that he's not going to talk to them about any difficulties in WindClan. :Barkface becomes excited when he tells the other medicine cats that he found huge, tall clumps of goldenrod on the WindClan moors. The cats are relieved, but he reminds them that they would only need it if the Clans were to start fighting again. :When they reached the Moonpool, Barkface stands back to let Cinderpelt go down the pathway first. :Once they have all finished dreaming, they discuss what they dreamed about, because it was all the same thing. Barkface grunts that StarClan didn't give away much tonight, and reminds them that they must keep a look out for signs from StarClan. Sunset :Barkface tells Leafpool how sorry he is to hear about Cinderpelt's death. He murmurs that they must miss her greatly. Littlecloud, ShadowClan's medicine cat, hadn't heard the news, and is utterly shocked after he hears about it. :At a later Gathering, when ShadowClan and RiverClan want to change the borders and a fight starts, StarClan covers the sky with a cloud. Barkface screeches that StarClan is angry. This causes more cats to say that the borders must stay where they are. :On a journey to the Moonpool, Leafpool wants to ask Barkface if Crowfeather is doing okay, but then refrains herself, as it would be odd to single out one cat from the Clan. In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight :Barkface takes on an apprentice, Kestrelpaw. At a journey to the Moonpool, Kestrelpaw can't make it, as he is sick. Barkface comments that he is young and strong, so he will recover fast. He also comments that leaf-bare has been cruel to the plants, and he can't wait to start restocking. :Later, Tallstar comes to Barkface in a dream, saying dogs will soon invade WindClan territory. Barkface dips his head respectfully and says that he will tell Onestar. Later, it was found that Jaypaw, ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice, was secretly listening to the conversation between the two cats. :Since WindClan has a break of greencough later, Barkface sends a messenger to ThunderClan to ask for catmint. Dark River :Barkface mentions that Morningflower, a WindClan elder, is strong again after contracting greencough; but Jaypaw can tell Barkface doesn't believe Morningflower's strength will last much longer. When Jaypaw can hear ancestors of the Tribe speak to him, he is shocked and tells the other cats. Barkface comments that it is just the wind and it sounds like that because the sounds up there echo. Outcast : Eclipse :While at the Moonpool, Barkface and Leafpool are extremely quiet and tense; this is mainly due to how ThunderClan and WindClan are in a fierce dispute over prey. Barkface hasn't brought Kestrelpaw either, claiming that he had trodden on a sharp thorn. However, Jaypaw can sense that he didn't bring him deliberately, so he wouldn't have to answer difficult questions. After Willowshine's full medicine cat journey, he asks StarClan to grant Willowshine's wish that they will continues to guide her for the rest of her life. :When ShadowClan declares that they will not attend Gatherings anymore, they say that Sol has more power than StarClan. Leopardstar asks how Sol knew the eclipse would happen, and Sol calmly asks how they did not know. Barkface steps forward and says that StarClan didn't warn them. Long Shadows :Barkface is regretful and awkward to Jaypaw when exchanging greetings, and voices his thought that Littlecloud would stay loyal to StarClan, but tells the other medicine cats that it would be best to go on to the Moonpool without him. :At the next Moonpool meeting, Barkface is present at Jayfeather's naming ceremony, and grunts to Jayfeather that he did well as Jayfeather passes him, and wishes StarClan would send Jayfeather a good dream. Sunrise :Barkface is seen urgently talking with Onestar when the ThunderClan patrol arrives to question WindClan about Ashfur's death. Lionblaze thinks he was sharing grave news with Onestar. :At the Moonpool meeting, Barkface decides not to wait for Mothwing and Willowshine because the medicine cats have a lot to get through that night, although they catch up. Mothwing explains that Petalkit had a thorn in her eye, and Barkface voices his sympathy for her. Barkface tells Jayfeather that he knows the Clan leaders came to ThunderClan to talk to Firestar about Sol, and points out that it must have been a very hard decision for Firestar to make. Barkface says that he doesn't think any of the medicine cats should voice their opinions of whether taking Sol into ThunderClan was the right or wrong thing to do. The other medicine cats agree with him. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :At a Gathering, Onestar reports that Barkface had died prior to the Gathering. Kestrelflight succeeds him as WindClan's sole medicine cat. Night Whispers :On a journey to the Moonpool, Jayfeather walks in on Barkface's and Kestrelflight's dream. In the dream, Barkface walks slowly and drags his head, as if he were carrying the whole of StarClan on his back. Then Daisytail comes and Barkface meows gruffly to explain it to Kestrelflight and that he knew Kestrelflight wouldn't believe him. Kestrelflight objects, and Daisytail starts her explanation. She says that she was the ancient cat who believed that kits should be trained after reaching six moons of age. She says that there is a time when they must stand and fight. Kestrelflight says that he has the medicine cat's path to take, not a warriors path. Barkface growls that everything is changing and that WindClan's greatest battle is coming. He also says to trust his ancestors instead of the other Clans. Daisytail warns him against friendships, and Barkface says that betrayal can come from anywhere. Standing alone is the only path to go. Sign of the Moon :When Jayfeather walks into Kestrelflight's dream, Barkface is seen with an ancient WindClan warrior, Daisytail. The two StarClan warriors, like the cats who visited Flametail, Jayfeather, and Willowshine, tell Kestrelflight to break off bonds with the other medicine cats. :He is later seen in StarClan, pointing out a clump of thyme and talking to Flametail. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Barkface, along with many other StarClan cats, appear to their former Clanmates during the half-moon Gathering at the Moonpool. Upon seeing his former mentor, Kestrelflight bounds up to him and greets him. When Kestrelflight suggests that each Clan have a private meeting with their Clanmates, Barkface objects, saying that this was a prophecy that involves and concerns all four Clans. In the ''Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :Along with Jayfeather, Mothwing, and Littlecloud, he measures how long each line of stones is to determine the result. In the Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury : Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia Mistakes *In ''Yellowfang's Secret, Barkpaw is said to have been training with Runningpaw, even though he is older than Runningpaw's mentor, Yellowfang. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother :Brackenwing: Father: :Redclaw: Brother: :Shrewclaw: Nephews: :Tornear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Mudclaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Rindengesicht ru:Корявый de:Rindengesicht fr:Écorce de Chêne es:Cascarón fi:Kaarnakasvo nl:Sparneus cs:Hnědouš pl:Kaszlący Pysk Category:LionClan (Modern) cats Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:WindClan cats Category:Mentors Category:Medicine cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Supporting characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Males Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters